


Riding into Camelot

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur gifts Merlin with something that is meant for the future





	Riding into Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

After a good celebration, Ealdor fell quiet again when the druids left. It had started snowing and Merlin was glad that they had everything they needed for winter. At least once a day he made it over to his mother to see if she was alright and sometimes, she insisted they'd eat at her place. Arthur seemed to be happy to get out of the house for a bit and Hunith enjoyed her time with her son and his bonded. 

A few days after Solstice, they celebrated Arthur's birthday with honey cakes and berry wine. 

Arthur smiled at him. "Thank you for remembering it."

Merlin shrugged. "It's not really something we celebrate here, but I heard that it's important in Camelot."

"Don't downplay it now. You thought of it and you made it special." Arthur pulled him close and kissed him. 

Merlin snuggled close. He liked when Arthur did that and Arthur tasted of berries and honey now. 

After a while, Arthur pulled back. "You know that we don't really celebrate Solstice, but we celebrate the return of the light as well. And when we do, we have presents." He grinned.

"Presents?" Merlin blinked. He didn't have a present for Arthur, he had not known!

"Yes." Arthur let go of him and rummaged through the chest the knights had brought the last time. 

Even though Merlin was curious of what he might take out, he took a moment to admire Arthur's butt. It was an especially fine one, he thought. 

"Here." Arthur closed the chest and when he turned, he held a bundle out to Merlin. 

"What is it?" It looked like the finest woolen fabric he'd ever seen. 

"Take it. Look." 

Carefully, Merlin reached for it and when he unfolded it, it was a blue cloak. The hem at the front and around the hood was embroidered with druid symbols in a silvery colour and there was a little Pendragon dragon in the pattern, too. Merlin swallowed. 

"Don't you like it?" Arthur's face fell. 

"I...I do...but Arthur..." Merlin looked up, still holding the cloak a bit away from him, afraid he might damage the fine piece of garment. 

"No but. You needed a new one."

"I can't wear it around here, it's much too expensive and shows off who I am." 

Arthur swallowed. "But you can wear it in Camelot, so everyone sees immediately who you are."

"Camelot." Merlin echoed. 

"I can hardly reign the realm from here." Arthur looked unsure. 

"But you said you have the feeling that we're not done here yet?" Merlin knew. His mind knew that they would leave here in not too long. Maybe another couple of months, maybe a year, but he would have to leave his childhood home behind to help Arthur be the king he was foretold to be. 

"We're not. But when we are..." There was fear in Arthur's eyes. "Then you're coming, aren't you?"

Merlin didn't have to think about that and nodded. It would be awfully dull around here without Arthur and he would miss him terribly. 

Arthur breathed out his relief and the smile came back to his face. "And when we ride into the courtyard, you can wear this, so everyone knows immediately that you are with me."

As much as he had tried imagining what it would look like, Merlin couldn't really picture a courtyard. It sounded massive. 

Arthur took the cloak and held it out for Merlin. "Here, try it on."

While he slipped into it - it felt wonderfully soft and warm - Merlin blinked. "Ride?" He looked at Arthur. 

Now it was Arthur's turn to blink. "We can hardly walk into the castle."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a long way and we will ride there anyway, so we can as well ride into the courtyard, that's what we do there."

Merlin swallowed and looked at Arthur with wide eyes. 

"Merlin?" Arthur looked at him disbelievingly and then a chuckle bubbled up that he couldn't seem to hold in. "Are you really trying to tell me that you don't know how to ride a horse?"

Merlin just looked.


End file.
